Let it Fall
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [Cardverse] "Porque hay veces en las que debes dejarlo caer; toma mis ropajes, toma mi corona, todo mi poder, todo mi orgullo, toma mi imperio completo."(Ger/Pan)(US/UK)(Rus/Hun)(Fra/Lie)


**Título:** _Let it Fall._

 **Resumen:** "Porque hay veces en las que debes dejarlo caer; toma mis ropajes, toma mi corona, todo mi poder, todo mi orgullo, toma mi imperio completo."

 **Advertencias:** Cardverse, H/H (dependiendo de la carta), Emmelie de Forest (títulos), AU.

 **Estimado de palabras:** 15-20k.

 **Estado:** Incompleto (¼, lo cambiaré conforme avance en publicación).

 **Inspiración:** Emmelie de Forest y sus canciones homónimas.

 **[1]** Me alzaré de nuevo

* * *

 _«Quiero resplandecer, igual que el Sol; comenzar de nuevo. Y si me caigo, no tendré miedo, voy en camino._

 _Puedes tomar mi corona, pero no te meterás en mi cabeza; puedes romperme, pero yo me alzaré…»_

—My Empire.

* * *

La Reina de Corazones era de esas personas que prefería no interferir en situaciones que pusiesen en riesgo a sus habitantes; el Rey tenía una forma muy parecida de ver el mundo, así que cuando les llegó la noticia referente a la batalla entre Tréboles y Picas (de la que todavía no se explicaba la razón, cabe destacar), ambos tuvieron un mutuo acuerdo, aunque no dicho, de mantenerse fuera de dicho conflicto.

Aquella estrategia les fue bien, y, aunque de cuando en cuando, el descontento de la población era de su conocimiento (y el As siempre sugería una represión, en caso contrario habría una rebelión todavía peor), por lo general era un reino pacífico. Sus relaciones con los reinos que no estaban en guerra (Diamantes) eran buenas, la paz no era eterna, pero cuando estaba, no se oía una sola queja dirigida a gobernantes.

A la Reina le gustaba durante las tardes de invierno beber té de flor de cerezo. Aunque no era de gusto popular (y su sabor había espantado al Rey en varias ocasiones), la Reina siempre se justificaba con un "Purifica mi mente, dejándome pensar sin cosas innecesarias; además, es bueno para mantener el calor corporal." Y el As, que siempre la acompañaba y vigilaba porque estuviera en orden su salud, hacía una reverencia y se retiraba; dejando a la Reina en sus pensamientos. En tranquilidad.

A Kiku, la Reina, le gustaba quedarse pensando, mientras sentía el aire frío golpearle el rostro, dejándole una sensación satisfactoria de entumecimiento, se sonreía y le daba un sorbo a su porcelana, la bajaba y cuando escuchaba el sonido que hacía al chocar con la otra pieza dejaba que sus labios se sellaran, haciendo su sonrisa más discreta.

Kiku jamás se visualizó viviendo en el palacio.

No recordaba a sus padres, pero recordaba al actual Consejero de Picas, quien le crió y mantuvo hablándole del gran destino que se había escogido para cada ser humano, y que, aunque no estaba del todo seguro cuál sería el que le deparaba al niño, tenía la certeza de que era uno grande, sus estrellas lo decían.

Su sonrisa se caía un poco. No porque el destino que tuvo no fuese de su agrado, pero por la ironía que el mismo le daba. Sus padres habían sido nobles de la espada allegados a la familia real, pero un día habían desaparecido, y por alguna extraña razón, él había aparecido en las fronteras entre Corazones y Picas, el último, donde Yao le había criado.

Dejando eso de lado, tuvo una buena infancia. Yao resultó ser un hombre sabio (no por nada era el Consejero); le había sabido criar adecuadamente y le había hecho una buena persona. Hasta donde los estándares pedían, eso era. Poseía modales, y encontraba práctico callar cuando necesario; pensador, con afines por la matemática y lógica más que por la filosofía y fantasía, y aunque era adepto a ciertas partes de ella, ciertamente prefería la respuesta más sencilla y con una explicación que todos pudiesen comprender, sin incógnitas.

—Mi Reina —llegó saludando el As, al tiempo que hacía una reverencia— el Rey concierta su presencia en el estudio. Menciona que es pertinente la prontitud en su encomienda —Kiku suelta un suspiro, aunque no cansado, y deja su taza de té, pensamientos y recuerdos de la infancia de lado.

—Iré de inmediato. Puedes retirarte, Lovino.

—Como ordene, su Majestad —y con otra exagerada reverencia, se alejó. Kiku recorrió los pasillos, y en menos de lo que generalmente lo hacía, llegó a la habitación que le indicaban. Ahí estaba el Rey, discutiendo algo con el consejero. Hizo una reverencia, al ser el Rey, y procedió al acercarse.

—Ordenó mi presencia —dijo, saludando con la cabeza al Consejero, quien le sonreía juvenil y despreocupado.

— ¡Buenos días, su Majestad! —le saludó el chico, al tiempo que le besaba la mano. Kiku asintió con la cabeza, y se giró a observar a su Rey, quien todavía no le respondía.

—Sí… bueno, planeábamos hablar sobre lo referente al conflicto que hay entre Tréboles y Picas —Kiku frunció el ceño. Apenas iba a sentarse cuando escuchó eso, y se levantó.

—Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en eso, mi Rey —objetó, por alguna extraña razón sintiéndose a la defensiva.

—Pero lo hacemos —le interrumpió el hombre, y de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica sacó un pequeño cuadro, con letras que difícil, pero eventualmente la Reina pudo distinguir—… o al menos, somos posibles, debido al mensaje de esta mañana.

—¿De qué se trata? —aunque sus manos temblaban ligeramente, se olvidó de los modales que tan agraciadamente portaba y le arrebató el papel de la mano. El Rey no se vio afectado por esa acción, por el contrario, comenzó a explicarle de qué iba el memo.

—El Rey de Picas sugiere una alianza; que dejemos a su ejército pasar por nuestro territorio, y que, en cambio, enviará a sus mejores científicos.

Kiki había apretado los labios, y aunque sus ojos aparentemente veían el trozo de papel, estaban observando el suelo, o al menos al espacio vacío que había entre el suelo y sus ojos.

— ¿Y por qué habríamos de aceptar su alianza? ¿Qué de bueno nos traería?

—Le traería mentes brillantes al reino.

Kiku se giró para observarle, incrédulo. — ¿Es que acaso nuestro reino no tiene suficientes mentes brillantes?

—Eso no es el caso, y… —comenzó, pero se detuvo al escuchar que en la puerta llamaban—… adelante.

—Majestades —saludó el As, entrando en la habitación—, acaba de llegar otro recado, de parte del Reino de Picas.

—Léelo en voz alta, te lo ruego, Lovino —intervino la Reina antes de que el Rey dijese algo. El As observó un par de segundos al Rey y después de que este asintiera, se aclaró la garganta.

—" _Mis más estimados saludos a los presentes regentes del Reino vecino. Sé que la posición en la que se encuentra mi Reino es delicada, y es por eso que les ruego ignoren cualesquiera petición que mi Rey les haya hecho; no importa el tema que tratara. Firma la Reina de Picas, Arthur Kirkland."_ —y se giró a observarlos, esperando a los regentes.

—Puedes retirarte —afirmó la Reina, a lo que asintió, dio una pequeña reverencia y cerró la puerta—. Supongo que eso le da un desenlace a la discusión. Me retiro.

Sabía que sonaba cortante. Sabía que eso no era un buen comportamiento. Sabía que esa no era forma de hablarle a su Rey. Sabía que luego tendría que disculparse. Pero sabía que aliándose con cualquiera de las dos partes les quitaba neutralidad en el asunto, y aunque eran un Reino pudiente y tenían la astucia para hacerlo, realmente no querría arriesgar el cuello de sus habitantes.

Sabía que aceptar lo que el Rey de Picas era arriesgado. Sabía que no debía sentirse aliviado al haber escuchado el mensaje de la Reina del reino anteriormente citado, pero no podía evitarlo.

Ingresó a sus aposentos, y no fue hasta llegar a los doseles de la enorme cama que se dio cuenta de que estuvo respirando entrecortadamente, y que su paso fue acelerado.

Realmente no se esperaba de sí mismo un comportamiento así.

.

Se quedó horas encerrado. Seguramente debería haber salido, atender las necesidades que su cargo como Reina debían ser saciadas; pero no lo hizo.

Debería haber salido y propuesto más cosas sobre lo que el Rey de Picas proponía; pero no lo hizo.

Debería haber ido y pedido disculpas al Rey, a _su_ Rey; pero no lo hizo.

Debería ser consciente de que la situación actual de los Reinos (estuviesen o no dentro del conflicto); pero no lo hizo.

Debería dejar de ser tan egoísta, dejar de pensar en la actual paz de su Reino y pensar en lo que la proposición hubiese repercutido a futuro; pero no lo hizo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. —Adelante.

—Alteza, el Rey solicita que baje a cenar —por la puerta se asomó la cabeza de Lovino, quien aparentemente estaba consciente de que Kiku estaba confundido, por lo que se mostraba dubitativo, pero con la idea rondándole por la cabeza de decir algo—… si así lo desea, podría decirle al Rey que usted desea cenar en sus aposentos.

—No, está bien bajar, gracias por comunicármelo. Puedes retirarte, Lovino —el esbirro realizó una reverencia y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Kiku soltó un suspiro, recogió toda su fuerza de voluntad y comenzó a alejarse de los doseles, cada paso más cerca de la puerta.

Recorrió las escaleras con parsimonía, rememorando lo que estuvo haciendo durante su auto-claustramiento, su mano rogando por el contacto que la baranda de marfil le daba. Sus pisadas resonaban en el suelo, y su morada quedaba quieta en el suelo a tres metros de él, sin realmente observarle.

—Buenas noches —saludó al entrar al la habitación, al tiempo que realizaba una reverencia—. Lamento presentarme tarde. Tuve unos contratiempos…

En la habitación se encontraban la suficiente cantidad de personas (y las personas) que le harían perder su compostura.

En la cabecera se encontraba Ludwig, sí, eso no era sorpresa. En su lado izquierdo se encontraba un asiento disponible para Kiku, como se esperaba.

A los lados de la cabecera estaban personas vestidas de azul, verde, y amarillo.

Los otros gobernantes.

Se quedó quieto en su lugar, evidentemente sorprendido. Buscó los ojos de su rey, buscando una explicación lógica dentro de ellos. En él, sin embargo, encontró un ruego, que le pedía se sentara. Tragó saliva, y después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que todos (y cuando eran todos eran todos, incluyendo a los Aces) le estaban observando. Inconsciente, irguió su postura y caminó dentro de la habitación, sentándose finalmente.

—Buenas noches —repitió, sin estar seguro de qué forma romper el silencio. Observó a su lado derecho, donde estaba su Rey, y le pidió ayuda moviendo ligeramente los labios. Éste pareció entenderle, y llamó la atención de los otros regentes aclarándole la garganta.

—Como la Reina mencionó, buenas noches. Me alegra que todos vosotros hayáis aceptado mi invitación a cenar, y que por esta noche, podamos mantener una tregua, en lo que los guerreros de algunos guardan honor a sus muertos en intentan recuperar las penurias que sufrieron —comenzó, y de inmediato la Reina de Tréboles y el Rey de Picas parecieron sentir sus palabras, bajando la vista. Los regentes de Diamantes parecían un tanto dispares con lo que Kiku veía, aunque en esos momentos no era quién para decir.

—Gracias a usted por invitarnos —respondió después de unos segundos de silencio la Reina de Picas, tan serio como solemne, mirándole al tiempo que con su cabeza hacía una leve reverencia—. Consideramos un gran honor el que haya propuesto una cena con propósitos pacifistas. Un descanso siempre sienta de maravilla.

El Rey de Picas a su lado musita concordado, aunque su vista se mantiene fija en los cubiertos. La Reina alza una ceja, notoriamente molesto de la apatía que su compañero muestra; Kiku nota cómo el brazo de la Reina se mueve por debajo de la mesa disimuladamente y un ruido sordo se escucha, lo que indica que le golpeó buscando un mejor comportamiento de su parte.

Aparentemente, Kiku fue el único en notar semejante cosa. Unos minutos después, llegaron los cocineros y Ludwig explicó que hizo lo posible de que los platillos fueran los que cada regente acostumbraba, y que sus cocineros eran los más adecuados para esa tarea. Comenzaron a cenar y discutir de unos cuantos asuntos banales, sobre los descubrimientos que hacían en sus reinos y de las corrientes artísticas que de una forma u otra, habían terminado adotándolos.

Durante toda la velada estuvo observando a los regentes de Picas, aparentemente la Reina estuvo retando al Rey, aunque no estaba muy seguro del por qué. Lo más probable es que fuera por su comportamiento, tan seco y falto de modales; ¿aunque realmente podía tardar toda la velada recordándole de los modales que no estaba mostrando? En un punto, el Rey se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo la atención de todos.

—¿Sucede algo con su comida? —inquirió Ludwig de inmediato, arqueando una ceja. La Reina de picas le imitó el gesto, y parecía a punto de reprender a su compañero por lo que sea que fuera a salir de su boca.

—No, la comida está perfecta, mis agradecimientos a sus chefs —observó, sacándole a Ludwig un suspiro aliviado y más sospecha a la Reina—. Aunque, lo que la Reina de Tréboles ha estado diciendo a voz susurrada acerca de mis haceres me pone de sobremanera intranquilo.

—Por todos los cielos, Alfred, no vas a …

—Con el debido respeto —aclaró la acusada, con un tono de voz sumamente controlado, tanto que parecía que alguien podría pasar un objeto punzocortante y romperlo—, yo no he cuchicheado nada a las espaldas ni en las narices… de nadie. La imaginación y animadversión, sin embargo, me parecen demasiado grandes dentro del Rey de Picas, que decide pregonar malas de mí.

—Libre de pecados el que lanza la primera piedra —Alfred se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo a su bebida,un vino tan rojo como las prendas que Kiku vestía. Eso provocó un ligero tic en uno de los ojos de la Reina, quien apretaba con fuerza los faldones de su vestido por debajo de la mesa, y parecía morderse la lengua, no queriendo que comentarios mordaces salieran de su boca.

—Altezas —alzó la voz de repente la regente de Diamantes, con su timbre tan agudo y pequeño que casi había sonado como un chillido, captando la atención de todos los presentes—… no me gustaría… que una cena tan apetitosa como la que se ha molestado su Majestad Ludwig en organizar se vea… truncada por, bueno, lo que podría considerarse una tontería —tosió un poco, y observó a su propio plato, insegura de continuar—. Sé que entre vosotros hay enemistad, ¿aunque no dudo de que ambos le tengan estima al Rey de Corazones? —semi reticentes, ambos asintieron con la cabeza, haciendo que la Reina sonriera—. Entonces, ¡comamos!

Aquél gesto se ganó una sonrisa melancólica de al menos la mitad de los presentes, y algunos volvieron a lo suyo. Seguía habiendo miradas fulminantes, sin embargo, entre ambos regentes, quienes aparentemente eran los de sangre caliente en esa disputa.

La Reina de Picas soltó un suspiro, pensando _ahí va de nuevo_ , mientras escuchaba a Alfred volver a aclararse la garganta.

— ¿Hay acaso algo que le importuna, _Majestad_? —inquirió esta vez la Reina de Tréboles, remarcando un poco oscura el título de nobleza que el hombre poseía.

—Nada realmente. Sólo… quería saber —se encogió de hombros y sostuvo su copa despreocupado—… ¿si teníamos permitido declararle la guerra a uno de los Reinos porque este había intentado mejorar un lugar que no le pertenecía a ninguno de los partidarios?

La Reina de Tréboles le dirigió una mirada que contenía mil dagas, y después de eso estuvo respirando pesadamente, queriendo controlarse de no soltar otro comentario. Desafortunadamente, no pudo. —No estoy segura, pero creo que tendría más derecho si cierto Reino aparecía con su ejército y destruía fachadas en el terreno de éste. ¿Qué opina usted, _Majestad_?

—Érzsbét, es suficiente —le reprendió el Rey de Tréboles con el ceño fruncido, a lo que la otra desvió la vista, apretando tanto los labios que comenzaban a hacerse una línea blanca. El hombre ahora se dirigió al otro contendiente— vos y yo habíamos aclarado que no habría ningún conflicto durante esta cena.

—Yo había jurado con usted, y entre nosotros, no había realmente ninguna cláusula con la Reina, sobretodo si era ella quien iniciaba el conflicto —se defendió el hombre.

—Alfred, te lo ruego, no hagas un escándalo de esto —saltó de repente Arthur, aunque el Rey rápidamente calló su represalia con un gesto de su mano, pidiéndole que le dejara terminar.

—Según lo que mis ojos me han dicho, Alteza, quien comenzó el conflicto no fue mi Reina, sino vos mismo —al tiempo que su ceño se fruncía más—, y realmente no puedo tolerar una actitud como aquella contra una dama.

— ¿Dama? De aquéllo sólo merece el título —respondió mordaz, sacándole un jadeo ahogado a los regentes de Corazones y Diamantes, quienes no estaban metidos en el conflicto pero sabían (lógicamente) que aquello no era muy cortés. Alfred soltó una risa amargada, y la Reina de Picas ya se sabía lo que iba a llover—. Ella ciñe una espada en batalla; sus habilidades bélicas son equiparables a las de su Rey así como de cualquier otro, durante gran parte de su vida repudió los vestidos o cualquier vestigio que la reconociera como una mujer, dígame, Alteza, ¿qué de doncella grácil tiene ella, si su actitud misma, con una lengua tan afilada como su espada, y unas maneras tan hoscas como las que, según usted, yo "presento" en su contra son las que la denotan como lo contrario?

Indignada, la Reina de Tréboles se levantó de su lugar, dejó su servilleta en su silla, pidió disculpas a los anfitriones y se alejó de ahí a zancadas. Cuando abandonó la estancia, un silencio los inundó a todos y un aura peligrosa era exudada del regente verde restante.

Sin siquiera dirigirle la vista a su compañero, la Reina de Picas informó. —Si no lo resuelves ahora mismo y le ruegas perdón, Alfred, te juro que quien te descuartizará en la guerra no será un habitante del Reino de Tréboles.

Hastiado, el regente de las Picas dejó su silla y se fue, intentando seguir el paso de la que había abandonado la estancia. Se escuchó como el hombre gritaba el nombre de la Reina, como la alcanzaba, había unos segundos de silencio y cómo fueron interrumpidos por la palma encontrando la carne, en un estrepitoso golpe.

— **No** me vuelvas a tocar —amenazó la mujer en un tono colérico, y sus tacones continuaron haciendo ruido, alejándose. Kiku se giró para observar a la Reina de Picas, quien parecía querer esconderse de la vergüenza en su propio asiento. Minutos después llegó Alfred, con la mirada confundida, el paso perdido y la mejilla roja. Kiku alzó una ceja frente a tan alienario comportamiento, mas no dijo nada.

—Como lo pidió mi Reina —apenas llegar anunció, con un deje de sarcasmo en su voz—. Fui con la intención de pedirle disculpas, mas la Reina de Tréboles no parecía dispuesta a escuchar una mía.

— ¿Y dónde está mi Reina ahora, Majestad? —inquirió peligrosamente dulce la voz de Iván, los ojos cerrados y su boca torcida en una sonrisa infantil que poseía un toque maligno.

—Probablemente esté en el jardín, Alteza —intervino la Reina de Corazones, queriendo evitar más conflictos de los que actualmente había. Se aclaró la garganta—. Si me lo permite, yo mismo iré a buscarla. Con su permiso, Majestades.

Kiku se levantó de la mesa, hizo una leve reverencia y caminó alejándose de todos. Era un alivio poder salir de aquella habitación, tan llena de… un aura tan pesada, llena de apatía y de sensaciones que prefería no dictaminar. Llegó a uno de los grandes portones, lo movió lentamente y le pidió una lámpara a uno de los guardias, pues comenzaba a acaecer la noche. Después de deambular unos minutos en la semi penumbra, la encontró a los pies de un árbol de sicomoro, sentada en un banco que aparentemente el árbol mismo había preparado desde hace décadas para que ella se sentara.

—Ér… —susurró, al tiempo que tocaba uno de sus hombros suavemente. Ella parecía demasiado concentrada en sus manos, las cuales jugaban nerviosas con el faldón verde y se movían de un lado para otro. Cuando volvió a susurrar su nombre acortado una segunda vez, ella alzó la vista—. ¿Estás bien?

Regresó su vista a sus manos. —Debo estarlo.

—Yo no hablé de deberes —apuntó Kiku, y se sentó a su lado. Una flor lila cayó sobre las manos de la Reina verde(que se sentía un poco azul), y la detuvo grácilmente. Con uno de sus dedos, comenzó a acariciarla, como si fuera la cabeza de un polluelo, delicadamente. Se encogió de hombros.

—Estamos en una guerra, Kiku. Realmente no me debí dejar llevar por palabras como las que me dirigió —dejó de prestarle atención a la flor entre sus manos y observó a La Reina de Corazones, seria—. Además… todos sabemos que es cierto —se encogió de hombros.

Y precisamente por esa falta de feminismo que la chica poseyó es que tuvieron la fortuna de conocerse antes de siquiera imaginar ser reyes, no de la forma más convencional, pero amigos al fin y al cabo. Kiku asintió con la cabeza, no teniendo idea de cómo reconfortarle. Con una mano, le palmeó la espalda.

—No todo eso era cierto —dijo de repente una voz que a ninguno de los le pertenecía. Ambos, sorprendidos, alzaron la vista y buscaron a quien le pertenecía la voz, encontrándose con el Rey de Tréboles a unos metros suyos.

—Mi Rey —jadeó Érzsbét, levantándose de su asiento como resorte (no muy segura de por qué lo hizo) y haciendo una reverencia. Kiku también hizo una pequeña reverencia, aunque no se levantó. El Rey les imitó el gesto y movió un poco la cabeza.

—Lamento haber escuchado la conversación sin anunciarme —se disculpó el hombre, rascándose algo incómodo el cuello—. Sin embargo, me era pertinente el estar seguro de que mi Reina estaba bien.

Érzsbet asintió con la cabeza. —Estoy bien —aseguró—. Sólo… me di cuenta de que necesitaba un poco de aire nocturno para aclarar mis ideas.

El Rey asintió con la cabeza. —El Consejero dijo que necesitaba que regresáramos de inmediato, que surgió un imprevisto.

Érzsbét arqueó una ceja. —¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo malo con el reino?

—Conociéndolo, probablemente debe ser algo relacionado a su preciado piano —se encogió de hombros. La Reina soltó un suspiro.

—No creo que haya por qué subestimarlo —musitó la Reina de Tréboles para sí, soltó un suspiro cansado y se volvió a la otra Reina—. La cena fue espléndida, Kiku —se detuvo un momento y después agregó—… en su mayoría. Nuestros agradecimientos a tu Rey por habernos alcanzado la invitación —hizo una reverencia y después le abrazó. La Reina de Corazones le imitó el gesto y asintió con la cabeza, aceptando el agradecimiento—. Tenemos que irnos.

—Espero volver a verlos… —aseguró mientras se separaba de la chica.

.

—La Luna está alta, Majestad. Desde hace horas que debiera encontrarse dentro de sus aposentos, en el Reino de Morfeo.

Kiku salió de su ensimismamiento y se giró para encontrarse con Lovino. Devolvió su vista al punto en el que estuvo perdida por unas cuantas horas, luego a la Luna, y de vuelta al As.

—Lo lamento tanto, pero el tiempo voló de mi cabeza de tanto pensar… —rio un poco, tapándose la boca con una de sus manos. El As asintió con la cabeza.

—Se lo informaba debido a que el Rey lleva horas preocupado por su bienestar, teme que el aire nocturno le haga estragos a su salud.

Kiku se alzó de su lugar en el tronco del sicomoro y se sacudió un poco el polvo de los ropajes. —Entonces supongo que es hora de retirarme. No es prudente dejar preocupado a un monarca.

Y cruzaron los largos recoventos que el edificio poseía, con el eco de sus pasos como único asesino del silencio.

El As escoltó a la Reina hasta sus aposentos, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se retiró, musitando algo sobre la irresponsabilidad del Consejero.

—Mi Reina —llamó desde uno de los muebles que la habitación poseía. Una especie de sillón, pero cubierto a más no poder de cojines—. Me aliviana el corazón saber que no es presa de una enfermedad.

Kiku asintió, después de unos segundos, se acercó al Rey, estando a unos metros de distancia, hizo una pequeña reverencia. —Lamento haberle preocupado. Mi intención no era tal. Perdí la noción del tiempo, y maravillado por la luz de la Luna decidí quedarme un rato a verla.

—Debió ser hermosa —musitó para sí el rubio, haciendo que Kiku asistiera levemente—. Oficialmente, he terminado con los documentos que necesitaban ser firmados esta semana, así que es gratificante tener un día libre —refiriéndose al mañana, y la Reina sonrió apenas, concorde con lo que el Rey decía.

—Eso es bueno —voceó.

Un silencio incómodo estuvo entre ambos regentes. Kiku no supo en qué momento se había sentado, pero en cierta parte brindaba una mejor perspectiva a la situación que el tener que estar parado frente al Rey.

—Yo… lamento mi comportamiento… de esta mañana —resolvió, después de un par de tosidos. El Rey le observó primeramente con una ceja arqueada, después, se encogió de hombros.

—Es cierto que la proposición era una terrible estupidez, y que no era para ser aceptada, así que realmente no tienes por qué disculparse.

A la Reina le gustaba cuando Ludwig dejaba las formalidades de lado. Le gustaba que le tuteara, aunque sólo fuera por unos cuantos minutos al día.

Kiku sonrió, y aunque no le respondió con palabras, estaba seguro de que sus ojos transmitían todo lo que necesitaba que supiera.

Nadie le quitaría todo aquello que más adoraba: la felicidad de su reino, su prosperidad, su neutralidad… y (aunque sonaba muy cursi) aquella admiración que le tenía al Rey.

Y aunque le destrozaran o le quitaran su título, su corona, él se levantaría, una y otra vez.

* * *

 _«My Empire… and I will rise…_ _again_ … _»_

* * *

Gracias a todos aquellos que decidieron darle una oportunidad a esto. Como pueden notar, no soy muy… uh, conocedora del Cardverse, y sólo me sé los puestos más elementales. Em… por cuestiones de comodidad, decidí cambiar el puesto de Jotos por Consejeros, para ser más allegados a los reyes, _per see._

Um… como lo notaron (y yo lo remarqué), cada capítulo estará inspirado en una canción de Emmelie de Forest (mi obsesión de 2015 y 2016), que a su vez, tiene una canción que inspiró el título y un ferviente deseo de hacer una historia de Hetalia con ella. Decidí utilizar las que tenían aires más como de monarquía e imperios, y aunque en la letra no viene explícito (como lo sería en la de este capítulo o en el título) si se escucha la canción, se notará de lo que hablo.

Sin más que decir, ¡espero verles en el próximo capítulo!

—gem—


End file.
